


Act One Scene Three

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Acting, Funny, Gen, Humor, Inspiration, Rehearsals, School Play, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Adrien is playing an evil prince in the school play and the director tells him to get into character. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act One Scene Three

"Alright everyone let's take it from line ten!" The Director said.

Adrien and the other actor, a boy in their grade, positioned themselves center stage and faced each other. Adrien folded and pocketed his script. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

In the pit, Marinette and the other actors and crew looked on. They had gone over all the scenes in the play except for act one scene three:the confrontation between the evil prince and the rebel lord that was the catalyst for the war. The director had special directions for the actors to draw on their personal experiences so they could relate to the characters' emotions. 

"And go!"

Adrien opened his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth stretched into a sneer.

"How dare you sir!" He shouted. "How _dare_ you! I welcomed you into my house with open arms! I gave you my hospitality! I treated you as an equal!"

"My lord the truth may be hard to bear but you must hear it!" The boy shot back.

"You _vile_ creature! Do you have _no_ pity for the dead? Do you _laugh_ at the tears of those who still _mourn?_ "

"I shed tears when the dead deserves it!" The boy said bitterly. 

You insulted my **mother!** " Adrien shrieked at the top of his lungs.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

His pupils widened so much that they overshadowed his green irises. His whole face turned red and his teeth sunk down on his bottom lip as he sharply sucked in air to deliver the next line.

"She did more for this kingdom than _any_ man who ever _lived!_ She and she _alone_ vanquished our enemies in battle," Adrien's voice resonated through the auditorium. "She gave us peace--"

"But at what price?"

"You hold your _tongue!_ " Adrien's voice cracked as it warped into a shrill scream. "Say another slanderous lie and I'll cut it **out!** "

Goosebumps prickled on Marinette's arms. She huddled her knees close to her chest and buried her head in her knees as if she were the one Adrien was screaming at.

The other kids in the pit were cringing. The boy acting opposite Adrien tried hard to stay in character as his face turned sheet white and beads of sweat dripped down his forehead. Even the director looked terrified.

"Adrien, it's _I'll defend her honor 'til the day I die,_ " The Director corrected him.

"You are lower than a **worm!** " Spit flew from Adrien's mouth. "You're not even a worm. You're nothing! **Nothing! GO TO HELL!** " He screamed. 

" **GO--** "

Adrien froze in his spot and all the color drained from his face. He burst into a coughing fit.

He jumped off the stage to his backpack and grabbed his water bottle. He drank all of it in two gulps.

"Oh god," he said hoarsely. "Oh god I'm so sorry! You guys ok?"

Everyone started to cheer as they gathered around him.

"Oh my god man I almost thought it was _real!_ " The boy playing the rebel lord laughed. He went over to Adrien and clapped him on the back.

"Incredible job!" The Director exclaimed. "Just try to stay close to script next time ok?"

"I am so sorry for that," Adrien was blushing. "I really don't know what happened, it was like something took over me there."

"How about we take a five minute break?" The Director suggested.

Several of the kids left the auditorium. Adrien reached into his bag for another bottle of water. Marinette kneeled down next to him.

"Wow that was amazing! How--how did you do it?" She asked.

"It's embarrassing really," he said with a laugh as his hand absentmindedly went to the back of his head.

"I can keep a secret," Marinette said. "I'll keep it with my heart--I--I mean soul--I mean. I won't tell anyone. Cross my heart and hope to die."

Adrien smiled. He leaned in and whispered in Marinette's ear:

"I based it off the tirades my dad always goes on whenever someone criticizes Coco Chanel."


End file.
